rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Flowers of a Blossoming Love: Stella X Violet
Characters Stella Swallowtail- born as a daughter to a poor baker in the Insecto Tribe. She's a humble and nice yellow and black swallowtail. She howver has royal blood and is now the 3rd in line to the Insecto thrown. Violet Treetha - '''A simple hedgehog girl, she was born to a simple family. However, Violet was brought to the Insecto Kingdom as a tourist. This girl does however, have a talent of luring people in with her singing. '''Chapter 1: A Visitor in the Kingdom Thunder Punch: *pulling someone into the gates of Butterfly garden* Don't worry you'll be fine. Me, Lemony, and Vallery will show you around Vexia. Lemony: This is the Insecto Kingdom. Its where I'm from. This is a guarded only insedts and close friends of ours can enter in. *the little butterfly girl smiles* The woman, a purple hedgehog named Violet, nods. "S-Sure.." Vallery: Sorry If we're being a bit pushy. *she smiles as they walk and see another butterfly sitting down with children in the guarden* Is that? Lemony: Stella! *she runs and leaps into her arms* Stella: It's been a while haven't it my dear cousin. *she looks at the rest of them* You must be the visitors today. "Yeah..." Violet scratches the back of her head. "My name is Violet." Stella: *looks at them* Nice to meet you Violet. My name is Stella. I'm Lemony's and 3rd in line to the royal famly. *she walks up to her and holds her hands* I hope we can be good friends. Vallery: Watch out. Thunder Punch: Yea. She's lesbian though. She's a nice gal but like they say. Butterflies are attracted to the brightest or sweetest flower in the room. Vallery: Was that an insult on me? -_- *cracks her knuckles at thunder Punch* "Sure, we can be friends! And I really don't mind if she's lesbian." Violet blinks at Stella holding her hands though. Stella: I'm so glad! *she smiles as her wings flutter* Vallery: I sense a new friendship. Thunder Punch: I sense a new fan fiction. *snikers to himself* "Quiet you!" Violet frowns at Thunder Punch. "Besides, what two women do is none of your business!" Thunder Punch: *snickers* Some ones not happy. Stella: T.P. Please behave. *she smiles at them* I hope he didn't offend you Violet. "Well I'm not actuall full straight myself, and his little fanfiction thing kinda rubs me the wrong way...Althooough, I did see some guys checking you out Thunder Punch. Need me to get you their number? I'm sure you'll love it." Thunder Punch: *gets a cold shiver down his spine* N-Na I'm good! W-Well I'm gonna...I'm out. *he leaves the area in a hurry* Stella: *giggles* Now that was a fun sight. "Thanks, I try my best." Violet takes a bow before standing up. Stella: Oh please. Don't bow. To me, royalty doesn't mean that much. *she smiles as she holds her hands* Lemony: Stella *pouts looking at her* Venus: Stella. Please try not to flirt with us around. *she walks up to Venus and whispers in her ear* Stella is nice, sweet and kind but she's also the aggresive type when it comes to something she likes. *she winks as she walks towards Lemony* Well we should be going to search for T.P. We'll be back in a few hours at least. *they start to leave the garden grounds*